


A Gathering of Asters || Madara Uchiha

by KnivesChanel



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Big Brother Tobirama, Divorce, F/M, Jealous Madara, Lime, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Explicit Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Madara, Possessive Sex, Senju Reader, Undying Love, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel/pseuds/KnivesChanel
Summary: In the midst of a divorce, [Name] needs a date to attend her brother's wedding.
Relationships: Madara Uchiha/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader
Kudos: 126





	1. A Gathering of Asters | (1|Madara Uchiha|7)

_You are hereby invited to the wedding of_

**Mito Uzumaki**

**&**

**Hashirama Senju**

_The ceremony will take place on Saturday, September 18th from 5 - 6:30 pm_

The wedding invitation was tossed on the desk she was sitting at.

[Name] leaned back; the printed words reflecting back threw her glaring gaze. Just in the knick of time, her brother just _had_ to send her an enticement to his wedding. Dubbed with a divorce settling already, the idea of going alone haunted her already.

For years [Name] had always seemed destined to marry another Senju as her father wanted. Her ninjutsu abilities were never as great as her elder brothers, and her looks never were really deemed attractive enough to be used in some sort of arranged marriage. After a few years, she realized men only cared about the power that came to her with birth, having been a sibling to the clan leader.

The surprise that she had married before her brother who was charismatic and knew just about everything about [Name] was surprising. Nevertheless, she was excited to finally see her Hashirama happy and living a fairytale. Now, what would he and Tobirama think once they found out that the marriage set up to strengthen the unity between Senju and Uchiha barely lasted three years?

‘I told you so.’ Would be her first guess from Tobirama. 

Slamming her head on the desk, [Name] groaned. Silence followed in the big, yet currently empty home of her brother that she occupied.

He wasn’t going to like this one bit.


	2. A Gathering of Asters | (2|Madara Uchiha|7)

Madara’s onyx eyes glared at his future ex-wife’s, the pen in his hand began to crush beneath his grip. She better be here to deliver the signed divorce papers. Hell, she better not be here trying to get anymore than she was already receiving from this troublesome separation. Knowing her, [Name] probably was. He knew he should have gone through with just giving Hashirama the option to kill Tobirama. Maybe then he wouldn’t be spending a countless amount of time on something so critical.

“What do you want?”

His voice sounded much calmer than how he was felt.

Three months exactly. That’s how long it’s been since he’s seen his wife. She stopped living with him awhile ago, opting to “accidentally fall asleep” while finishing up some work at Hashirama’s. She stayed away to avoid bumping into the Uchiha man; Tobirama not allowing for Senju headquarters to live anywhere close to the Uchiha’s made this effective. They were both on opposing sides of the village.

Hashirama paid her over-extensive time at his house no mind, enjoying her company more than anything else. But Tobirama, on the other hand, wasn’t as naive as his elder brother. He and other villagers’ suspicions grew on her and Madara’s current relationship status. When Madara left the house it was alone, nor did they ever see her come by anymore. Tobirama almost always sternly questioned why she wasn’t home with her husband, and she always came up with some lame excuse. He honestly wasn’t very fond of [Name] anymore after she married Madara, even if it was for political reasons. Once he noticed that they started to develop true feelings for eachother was when the final straw had been pulled.

When she first started her antics with staying with Hashirama, Madara always reached out to her. Asking her to come home and to stop with her childish attitude, but she never faltered. In turn, he gave up on pursuing her any longer, allowing her to do as she pleased.

Constant arguments over nonsense brought the both of them to leave one another. Madara, always busy with helping run his clan and village, never had time for [Name] after they had gotten back from their honeymoon. While she claimed he cared less about her feelings, he claimed she wanted too much out of him. As hard as the Uchiha love ran, quite frankly, he was fed up. It’s not as if the divorce would nullify their treaty anyways.

A single envelope was tossed above his piles of paper and broke him from his thoughts. His agitated wife stood in front of the brown mahogany. “What is this?” he questioned, clearly uninterested and ready to continue working.

“Just read it.”

Sighing, he leaned across the table and took a hold of the opened mail. Madara’s eyes scanned the stationery. Peeping back at [Name’s] standing form, he kept a stoic face. “This is nothing but a wedding invitation. What does this have to do with me?”

“I need you to be my date.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not!?”

Leaning back in his chair, Madara crossed his legs. Her distressed nature was delightful to watch. “Our divorce is to be finalized in one week and three days.”

Her face churned. Was he really picking at the small details about you guys relationship? He had to have been really upset to deny her.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

A sinister smirk crossed [Name’s] childish face. Why did she look so smug all of a sudden? “If you refuse to go, I refuse to sign the papers.”

Madara’s eyes narrowed, though, on the inside, he was smirking.

As aggravating as [Name] really was, he knew there was a good reason for marrying her.


	3. A Gathering of Asters | (3|Madara Uchiha|7)

Within the time of their proposal, Tobirama refused to help with any of the arrangements. Seeing his younger sibling and only sister marry someone against their wishes, an Uchiha at that, seemed to be too much. He insisted that they could find other ways to strengthen the treaty, as much as he hated that. Anything to keep the Senju name from having anything to do with the Uchiha. Tobirama thought that Hashirama would have listened, even going as far as to when they introduce her to another Senju that she could marry. 

But Hashirama declined, rambling on about something pertaining to peace within the village. When asked how [Name] felt about it, she had no objections. If it would stop all of the senseless fighting, and help bring the two great clans to one, then why not? Madara was a strong shinobi, and very attractive at that. It’s not as if he was a complete stranger.

Thus, after the wedding, Tobirama disowned her refusing to help her in any time of need. That’s just how stubborn he was. But if she truly needed him, he would be there.

[Name] decided to stay the night, not wanting the Uchiha clansmen pondering eyes to stare her down as she left in the night, nor did she want to be questioned as to why didn’t she stay over there to finish her “work” by her elder brothers.

Sitting in their formerly shared bedroom room alone, [Name] couldn’t help feeling sour. So many memories flooded her mind. Waking up to eachother, him spooning her from behind, and even being fucked against the wall. It made her shiver. While having to be alone, her husband Madara would sleep on the couch. 

With a deep breath, [Name] sat on the edge of the bed. A quiet knock on her room door was enough to bring the young adult to jump; heartbeat quickening. Taking deep breaths to the door, her heart nearly stopped for a moment before she focused on the very man she had been thinking about. “…Madara?”

“I need to talk to you.”

Ushering him in, Madara made himself comfortable on the mattress. A serious look bothered his face while [Name] hesitantly sat a few feet away from him at the end of the bed. “So…what did you need to talk to me about?”

“The question’s been plaguing my mind. Why were you insistent on having me be your date to Hashirama’s wedding?”

As out of character as Madara sounded, she knew she had been caught. Madara was nice enough to not tell her siblings about the whole ordeal. What kind of idiot was she to suspect that he wouldn’t have caught on? Even if she didn’t want her siblings to know of their failed kinship, no woman would dare invite their soon to be ex-husband to a wedding for a simple date. [Name] could’ve simply avoided him as she’d been doing. She could’ve been excited about someone new to spend her night with or start a new relationship. Even a one-night stand would satisfy her burning need for affection or to get their minds off of full-blown drama. But everyone knew better than to do anything with the wife of Madara Uchiha.

[Name’s] always been a horrible liar. “I just felt that we could have a memory where we weren’t fighting over who gets what or why we shouldn’t have married one another. Plus, it has been a while since we were out together, we have to keep up our look.”

His visible eye narrowed. “Quit lying to me, [Name]. I don’t have time for your games. The people haven’t seen us together in months, and now all of a sudden you want to do a public appearance?”

“Do you realize how infuriating you are, Madara?” Her attitude took him by surprise, but his face stayed the same. “I really don’t want to explain my motives to you. Like you said, we haven’t seen or spoken to each other for three months I owe you nothing. Now if you wouldn’t mind, could you please leave? I’d like to sleep now.”


	4. A Gathering of Asters | (4|Madara Uchiha|7)

Madara reluctantly stood beside Tobirama and observed the two siblings gushing over nothing. His wife held a smile he hadn’t seen in a long time. Her eyes glistened in excitement as she held hands with the new groom. They rattled off about nonsense before [Name] dragged Hashi over to where Madara and Tobirama stood.

“Madara, you made it,” the groom said loudly; excited.

Accepting the hug that he threw at him, Madara nearly choked at how sudden and tight the hug was. Hashirama eventually pulled away, a big smile still on his features. “I wish you well on your honeymoon,” Madara said in the happiest tone he could muster.

Lightly slapping him on the shoulder, Hashirama laughed. “Oh please. If I’m going to get anything out of the time alone with my new wife, it’s going to be just sleep. Now let’s discuss something else, when are you and [Name] going to give me a sweet niece?”

A blush came to the clan leader's face, which was very uncommon for someone of his caliber. Tobirama choked being absolutely disgusted by such an idea, and [Name] quickly interfered. “Oh, elder brother, please. We’re so young. The two of us are still in our prime! Madara’s aiming high with the well-being of his clan and I’m trying to help you get rid of that heavy pile of paperwork on your desk. We wouldn‘t have any time for a child. Hell, we don‘t even have enough time for ourselves.”

A grin arose on his face and he tugged the married couple together. “Aha! That explains the sexual tension between the both of you. You don’t have to come in tomorrow to help. You two have permission to go crazy tonight.”

Both of them blushed like mad and shimmed their way out of Hashirama’s hold. Laughing like it was a normal topic to discuss with a bunch of guests around. Mito could sense how uncomfortable her husband was making [Name], so she took [Name’s] hand and started to drag her off. “Come honey, you must have one dance with my brother!”

Once out of site, Hashirama stood next to his brother-in-law, watching their wives in the distance. “You seem to be just as lively as always, Hashirama” Madara started.

“And just as annoying.”

His brown-eyed butler chuckled and his eyes landed on [Name]. In the arms of his wife’s brother, she laughed and sloppily stepped on his feet. She was never much of a dancer and the dancing lessons that he had given her turned to sand as soon as it ended. She ended up dancing in a circle with Madara during their wedding dance.

“[Name] seems to be enjoying herself,” Hashirama smirked. “Maybe you should try conversing also.”

Madara let out a snort like sound. “With the likes of these people? I’d rather die.”

“You don’t mean that, do you?” Hashirama went into his gloomy depressed state.

“There you go again! You get depressed easily!”

He chuckled. “I apologize.”

Silence followed as Madara watched [Name] switch off from many different men. He glared at the site. This wedding reception was nothing but a bore. Stupid music played loud enough to be heard over chattering voices and drunken idiots already roamed around the room. Their hands rested too low on her waist for his approval as they had liquid courage, their bodies holding her closer than a dance song should; it wasn’t a slow dance, and one man kept whispering things in her ear causing her to laugh and lightly push him away.

“Are you jealous that [Name] is dancing with other men?”

Scowling at his teasing rival, the black-eyed, black-haired, male said nothing. Madara simply walked away from Hashirama, making his way toward [Name]. She didn’t even notice him coming until a tight grip was placed upon her arm. She winced in pain, looking at the back of his head as he pulled her away harshly from the man she’d been dancing with.

“Ow! What are you doing!?”

“It’s time to go, [Name]. We’re leaving.”

“Who said I was ready to go?”

[Name] stood in shock as Madara turned around and looked at her. Sharingan fully activated, and face fearful as ever. She looked back, hiding the shock behind her screwed face expression. What was his problem? 

Tobirama was looking for any excuse to kill this man, and this was it right here. [Name] looked over to where her elder brother’s stood, waving them off as a sign of good faith that everything was okay. Hashirama blocked Tobirama from proceeding any further and waved back at her as she was practically dragged away by her husband.

“You two get home safe! Have a goodnight!”


	5. A Gathering of Asters | (5|Madara Uchiha|7)

They had finally made it back to their once shared home, walking inside. Madara finally released the grip on her arm which was sure to bruise.

“Damn it, Madara! What’s your problem?” She began to question angrily and ended with no prevail. He simply stared down at her. “Fine, don’t answer me! I’m going on a walk!” [Name] turned to face the door, hand on the knob, about to turn. But before she could, she was once again turned around, back now on the door, wrists pinned beside her head, [Name] felt warm lips on her own.

“Shut up,” Madara muttered before closing the distance once more. Natural desire had her mouth open as his tongue made a move to slither in the hot cavern. Hooking a leg around his waist unconsciously, Madara faltered with his actions enough to loosen the hold on her wrists. It was in the moment that she had taken her hands back to entangle them in his messy long black hair; pushing her body closer to his.

Massaging her tongue with his own, Madara’s hand also went to snake itself within the tresses; pulling her head closer to apply more pressure on their lips. His other hand moved down to the underside of her thigh, lifter her up so now both legs were wrapped around his waist. She moaned into his mouth, her own kiss faltered at the feeling of being shifted.

Desire and lust overtaking his body, the young Uchiha pressed his wife against the door and used his hands to trace her body. With a hand pushing the dress up her thigh, Madara broke apart to eye the exposed skin hungrily. Breath heavy and body already burning, she stared -almost curious- at her husband. The way he was acting was much out of the reason she would have suspected to someone so intent of getting rid of her, maybe this was that deep love of the Uchiha everyone mentioned. Never less, [Name] took it to her advantage and pulled his mouth to her own. A small groan leaving her lips.

Madara walked hastily to their bedroom, kicking off his shoes at the door before doing so. Forcing her to the bed was the easy part for him.

Staring up the lust driven man, [Name] blushed when he took a hold of her leg and slowly pulled one of the stockings off from her leg; his eyes never once leaving hers. Those glowing red eyes did little to distract her focus on his face.

The frown displayed on his kissable lips was anything but displeasure.

A small moan left her lips when Madara sensually slipped his hand up her dress to achieve access to the other long stocking which ended high on her thigh. He smirked moving his hand further west to the inner thigh. Shakily, she released a breath that caused her to fall back on the bed completely; not able to look at him anymore, his teasing was already too much to bear and they had barely begun.

Using a kunai, he destroyed the expensive dress without guilt. Not bothered by that. In nothing but the skimpy undergarments that only prostitutes bought, his eyes darkened in lust. Was she expecting this to happen?

Madara grabbed a hold of her bare ankles, pulling her bottom half off of the bed and against his southern regions. Pressing his fully clothed body against her nearly naked one, his gnawed at her neck. “You’re my wife; only I can touch you. Do you understand that, [Name]?”

She whimpered beneath.

His words, more like a demand, heated her body tremendously

“Y-yes.”


	6. A Gathering of Asters | (6|Madara Uchiha|7)

She awoke to find Madara dressed and gathering her things. With a sour look on his face, he didn’t even look at her as she sat up; sheets pulled up to her chest. “The lawyer will be here in an hour, I suggest you get ready and come downstairs by then.”

“I received word that the lawyer is coming by early to pick up the papers. It seems he has an important business meeting on our scheduled date.” Voice harsh and uncaring, she stared at him with her mouth agape. There seemed to be nothing that she could do which would convince Madara otherwise. “If you wish to stay then hand over the papers and I’ll bring them down with me.”

Heartbroken, [Name] felt used. Tears prickled in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Wiping away any access that might fall without consent, she summoned her strength. She should’ve listened to Tobirama when he said the Uchiha were devils.

With his eyes, the intense black orbs looked at [Name].

“W-wait!” She yelled when Madara was about to leave the room. He looked at her, curious to the desperate sound in her voice; it was almost impossible to catch the sorrow in her tone. “I’ll be ready in fifteen minutes…just don’t do anything without me.”

[Name’s] soon to be ex-husband nodded at her. The door shut and the ferocious sob that she’d been holding back left her lips as tears cascaded down her face.


	7. A Gathering of Asters | (7|Madara Uchiha|7)

Concealed of all emotion, the lawyer looked at the female sitting across from him.

Nervous and a bit intimidated by his beady eyes, [Name] rubbed her hands together beneath the table in her lap. “I assure you, Madra will be down soon. He had some important business to attend to right away with the Hokage.”

“I’m sure he’s a busy man. But Mrs. Uchiha, I can no longer wait for his appearance so if you don’t mind, would you please hand over the papers.”

Sighing, she presented a large envelope and started to hand it to him. Quickly the older gentleman began to skim through the papers. “This is looking perfectly fine,” he muttered beneath his breath while his eyes scanned the pages at a speed she’d only ever seen Tobirama do. Clicking his tongue, the lawyer frowned and glanced up. “It seems you’ve missed the most important part of the contract. Now, if you wouldn’t mind signing it.” Taking out an ink pen from his bag, the papers were slipped across the table and presented to [Name].

Biting her lip and picking up the pen, she hesitated to glide the pen.

Was this really what the two had decided upon over something so stupid and easily fixable? To come to such measures to get the other out of each other’s hair; it was bizarre. Madara was the only man who had ever captured her interest. Every other man paled in comparison to him. In strength, intelligence, and most of all, love.

“I don’t have all day.”

Inhaling a sharp intake of breath and beginning to scribble her name, the paper was suddenly pulled out from underneath the inks possession. The sound of ripping paper filled the spacious room in the dining room and echoed off the walls.

“Lord Madara! What in the world do you think you’re doing!?”

“We will no longer be needing your assistance. I will show you the way out and your payment should arrive in the next few work days.”

Completely flustered and confused, Madara helped the man out of his seat and out of the room. Once out, Madara quirked an eyebrow at his wife’s astonished expression. Her eyes were still on the shredded paper that he had cared so much about.

Feeling his gaze, her eyes looked up at him from her seat. “W-What just happened?”

Nonchalantly, the man shrugged and waved his hand dismissingly. With both his eyes closed and his stance showing pure boredom, [Name’s] eyes never left his figure. Slowly exposing those black hues which were suddenly lit up with humor, he fought back a smirk. “This whole ordeal could ruin my reputation. Instead of dealing with the publicity that I would receive, and your brother, I’ve decided that I would withstand your nagging nature to assure the future of the Uchiha.”

A light shade of pink dusted his cheeks when she had suddenly thrown herself at him. “O-Oi! What are you doing, [Name]!?” He stumbled backward, barely catching his balance after bumping into the chair behind him. Arms wound around her shoulders in case she fell to the ground accidentally.

Tears glistened in her eyes as she tucked her head in the crook of his neck. “I love you, Madara Uchiha.”

Those words caused Madara to become more flustered, though he dare not show his cheeks darkening and embarrassment to over come him. “Quit sprouting none sense, [Name]. I told you I’m only keeping you around to assure the Uchiha name keeps a good reputation.” His attempt at pushing her away was futile since she tightened her grip and placed a kiss on his heated cheek.

Quickly moving to his lips, the young man froze and stopped trying to push her away. He soon closed his eye and gently applied pleasure to the lips on his.

Yes, that one of a kind Uchiha love.


End file.
